1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing flow verification, e.g., of a fluid flowing in piping; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for providing such flow verification using an insert arranged in the fluid flowing.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Presently, most systems where a fluid flows require a separate permanent flow measurement feature or device as a means of verifying the system flow rate. Typical devices or features are orifice plates, flow nozzles, pitot tubes, or venturi meters which are inserted into the fluid flow stream, either as their own device, or as a feature of a component in the fluid system, such as a valve or fitting. This presents a problem as they take up extra space and increase the head loss in pressure dependent systems. A problem also exists due to significant amounts of extra pipe length between the device and other system components (such as pumps, valves, or elbows) that may be required for those flow measurement devices to function properly and maintain accuracy, depending on the type being used. Permanent flow measurement devices in fluid flow systems are also subject to scale or suspended matter build up, which adversely affects the performance of the device and increase the head losses seen by the system.
In view of this, there is a need for a better way to determine and provide a flow measurement, e.g., of a fluid flowing in piping.